


baby come light me up

by mellifluously



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Foreplay, M/M, Smut, theyre about to go at it theyre just having a moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellifluously/pseuds/mellifluously
Summary: "It's kinda hot that I can do this," Wonu mumbles against Mingyu's lips. "It was hot when I wasn't this strong but you let me do it anyway."
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it's about the way they always come back to one another.

Wonu sits heavy on Mingyu's abdomen, palms open over Mingyu's chest. His smirk makes Mingyu squirm, and a whiney noise escapes him somewhere between a plea and a prayer. 

"You're not very patient," Wonu says. He thumbs over one of Mingyu's nipples and has the quiet audacity to chuckle when Mingyu jerks, making the same noise.

"It's been a long time," Mingyu replies. He tries to sound breezy, but it comes out sounding on the edge of desperate. Wonu can read him like a book, sure, but it's not like Mingyu is particularly hard to understand.

"You were never patient to begin with," Wonu says, and he leans in to kiss Mingyu before he can come up with a lame response. Mingyu instinctively smiles when Wonu's lips cover his own and he winds his arms around Wonu's shoulders. They became broader over the years, and though Mingyu cant say he doesn't miss being able to wrap his fingers around Wonu's wrist entirely with some overlap, Wonu's body has pretty much become insane. They're matched in strength now, which Wonu flexes when he takes Mingyu's wrists above his head.

"It's kinda hot that I can do this," Wonu mumbles against Mingyu's lips. All Mingyu can do is moan quietly in response and hope it sounds like approval--he moans louder when Wonu smiles wickedly and says "it was hot when I wasn't this strong but you let me do it anyway."

They stay like that a while, Mingyu restrained while he and Wonu kiss loud and heavily. Wonu licks behind his teeth and Mingyu feels himself flush. He fucking missed this. "You can do anything," he says, a little dumbly. He punctuates it by swinging his hips up to try and get some friction where his pants have tightened considerably. "I missed you." 

Wonu sighs contentedly. "I missed you too, weirdo." His voice is quiet, laden with a very rare kind of affection, and Mingyu can't shake how happy he feels. He pulls back just far enough that their lips still brush together and looks at Mingyu, soft smile tugging at his lips. "So what do you say? Wanna fuck me, for old time's sake?"

Mingyu groans, finding it in himself to shake Wonu's grip and roll them over. He traces the shell of Wonu's ear and leans to kiss his temple. A lot has changed, that Mingyu couldn't deny--but Wonu didn't, not really. They fell back into each other's orbit like they never fell apart, and Mingyu is so thankful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just another little foreplay drabble

Mingyu revels in the way Wonu looks at him with glossy eyes and slick, parted lips. Wonu preens when Mingyu pushes a hand through his hair, holds him close by the nape of his neck. "I missed seeing you like this," Mingyu says, full of quiet reverence. He's never been very domineering, but Wonu never asked him to be. To be held, to be praised, to be taken care of--that is what Wonu needs. That is what Mingyu gives him and, though it comes naturally to Mingyu to dote on the other, it is one of his greatest pleasures. "Youre so fucking pretty."

Wonu shivers, arching his back so his clothed cock pushes against Mingyu's thigh. Easily, Mingyu rolls the two of them over. He braces his hands on either side of Wonu's head and leans in to cover Wonu's lips with his own in another slow, deep kiss. When he pulls away this time, he's met with resistance. Wonu throws his arms around Mingyu's shoulders and holds him close, only letting him pull away enough to brush their lips together when Mingyu speaks. 

"Honey, tell me what you want."

Wonu shakes his head, suddenly looking overwhelmed. Mingyu hasn't seen that look fall on his face in years, and it isn't any less startling. "It's okay," he soothes. "It's okay, I'm here. I'll take care of you. Can we undress?" Wonu nods and lets Mingyu pull away to strip off his own shirt before sliding his palms up underneath Wonu's. "It's insane how strong you are," Mingyu says, chuckling mostly to himself.

Wonu scrunches his nose and smiles softly, looking a little more grounded. "Look who's talking."

"That's not like, new, though," Mingyu replies. When Wonu's shirt comes over his chest, Mingyu's lips are there, kissing soft and wet. He slips a hand up to brush his thumb over Wonu's bottom lip, gasps when Wonu sucks it into his mouth. "I've always loved your body, but God, your muscles are so sexy." 

Wonu laughs at that, but Mingyu muffles it when he pushes himself up and gives Wonu another kiss. He lifts up Wonu's hips and yanks his sweats down, groaning in disbelief when he realizes Wonu wasn't wearing any underwear. Wonu snickered.

It's going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez...here we go AGAIN...

**Author's Note:**

> oh shit here we go again!


End file.
